The Love Of An Immortal
by Shana The Descendent
Summary: When a fellow student develops a crush on Zero, she accidentally figures out that he and the other night class students are vampires. And this puts her in grave danger. Will Zero save her or leave her to die? Contains lemon. Pictures are from google
1. Chapter 1

When a fellow student develops a crush on Zero, she accidentally figures out that he and the other night class students are vampires. And this puts her in grave danger. ZeroxOC. Contains lemon.

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter.

* * *

Ah… the more I think about it… the more that my heart races. Zero pushes me against the wall and passionately kisses me. If I had a choice I would relive this moment over and over again. But it was ruined by Mr. Amori calling my name.

"Shana… pay attention!"

I snapped out of the daydream and Mr. Amori continued on with his lesson. Then I opened my notebook and held my pen in hand and acted like I was writing notes and turned toward Zero who only sat two seats down from me. I noticed that his appearance was appealing to me. The way he held his pen in his hand was identical to the way I was holding my pen. And he was also staring off into space.

He never notices me. He is always interested in Yuki. Apparently, I am not needed in his life. I know a secret that involves him, though. He has a hidden identity. I know this is going to sound a little weird. But, I followed him around one day and I came across him and Yuki standing in one of the dark stairwells. I am not a stalker or anything, I was working on an article for my journalism class.

The article was about teenage boys and their inappropriate actions. And he was my number one target because the entire student body had been wondering why he started acting weird all of the sudden. So anyways, I noticed them there and she was saying something about going to see Kaname. But Zero wanted to talk to her.

She acted like she was in a hurry to see Kaname. And Zero pulled her back by her arm. They are both part of the disciplinary committee and they are the guardians of the school. She was hurt on her hand from one of her attempts to save the school or something like that. Zero pulled her back by her arm and loosened the bandage wrapped around it, revealing a small wound. Zero's eyes turned blood shot and grasped her hand and inhaled the scent of it. Then, he pulled her into him and positioned her head to where her neck was bare and from where I was standing it looked like he sank his teeth into her neck.

Yuki screeched and Zero pulled away while wiping blood away from his mouth. He looked over my way and I pulled my head back around the corner and pressed myself against the wall hoping that he did not see me. I left then to head back to the editor's room before Zero found out I was there. Once I arrived at the editor's room I had a surprised look on my face. My editor asked if I had gotten the info and I replied quickly with a startled no.

The bell rang. "There goes that damn bell," I thought to myself as I snapped back to reality. Zero stood up and gathered his things and left the room. As normal I am the student that always leaves last. I went by my dorm room and dropped my stuff off, grabbed my manga, and headed back out.

*~*~*~*

I stood at the top of the stone steps before the exit of my dormitory door and looked up to the sky and noticed that the sun was setting. When the sun sets that's the time that the day class students return to their dorms and the night class students come out for their classes. The night class students are a unique group of people who attend class at night. Today was a normal day for me so, I went to the bench that I normally sit on and read my manga. I was not the kind of person who was crazy about the night class students unlike my peers, who fawned over them constantly.

I was the kind of person who did _not_ care and did _not_ want to greet the night students and wish them luck and what not. I sat on the bench and peered over my manga. After a few moments, I looked up to see Zero directing some screaming girls back to their dorms and prying one them off of one of the night class students. I looked back down into my manga and read several pages and looked back up just in time to see Yuki fall onto the ground. I laughed at the fact that I am not the only that gets pushed onto the ground. But then Kaname appeared and helped her to her feet.

I rolled my eyes and realized that everyone from the day class had returned to their dorms. I stood up and saw that the night class members were still standing outside with Yuki, Kaname, and Zero. I could not resist… I had to know what they were talking about. I swiftly made my way around the trees without being seen and hid behind just behind one of them. I stood motionless behind the tree, listening in on their conversation.

"Kaname the night class secret will be safe so do not worry," Yuki exclaimed.

"Okay, my dear Yuki. I can trust you," Kaname answered her.

I rolled my eyes, "That is the most pathetic pick-up line," I thought.

"Kaname, you _know_ how terrible this school would be if the Sun Students found out that the night class is made entirely of vampires," Zero bit at Kaname.

My eyes widened and I stumbled a little but caught my balance.

"The night class is a group of vampires. No wonder they only attend class at night and are separated from the rest of the school," I said softly to myself. Yuki left and typically Kaname and Zero followed behind her. The rest of the night class members left as well to go to their classes. When, I thought I was in the clear I left the position I was in a headed back towards the sun dormitory. I heard a sound from behind me.

I slowly turned and saw a figure not far behind me. I turned to the face the figure and slowly stepped away from the tree. I began gradually walking over to the person and I thought, "Why would somebody be standing _alone,_ a couple yards from me?"

I stopped a few feet from silhouette. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realized that I was face to face with…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter.

* * *

I stood motionless when I realized that I was in front of a vampire. I looked down at his arm and saw that he was wounded. I absently reached out toward him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. Then forcefully positioned my neck to where it was showing. I tried to wiggle away, but he grasped my body tightly and bared hard into my neck.

I screamed and continued to pull away but was cut off by the vampire covering my mouth with one of his hands. Finally, I rose my foot and kicked him in his shin. With a sharp gasp, he released me and I fell onto the ground, scraping my hands and knees. Standing up, I placed a hand where the bite was and felt my own blood running through my fingers and down my neck.

The vampire looked up at me with anger in his eye and took off at me. I closed my eyes and felt a hand touch my shoulder. At first I thought, "Damn, he caught me."

But then I felt the hand push me and I flew back onto the ground, hitting my head on the ground. I opened my eyes to see Zero standing in front of me holding his Bloody Rose towards the vampire. I stood up shakily and reached my hand out and placed it on Zero's gun.

Zero gave me a surprised look, "What are you doing, Shana?"

I looked at him and fell to my knees. My body sprawled out slightly on the sidewalk and I blacked out. As my mind went black, I heard the distant sound of a gun shoot.

*~*~*~*

I woke later on in the night to see that I was in a room with dim lights and one of my friends holding onto my hand tightly. I opened my eyes and my friend hugged me,

"Oh Shana you scared me there for a moment."

I smiled sheepishly and replied, "I'm sorry… I never meant to."

"It's okay."

"What happened to me?" I asked.

"Well, Zero said you were on your way back inside and you missed a step on the stairs and fell frontward and hit your head and scraped your hands and knees."

I thought about what she said and remembered that Zero was there, but I never fell on the steps.

"Are you okay, Shana?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts away, but the image of the vampire pulling me and biting me kept popping up in my mind. I opened my mouth to say something but shut it again, thinking about the fact that the day class didn't know anything of what I know.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Good… You need to learn to be more careful," my friend giggled

I laughed, "I'll try." My friend hugged me and left the room. I sat in the bed for a moment and realized that it was getting late and I need sleep. So, I rolled over and fell asleep.

*-*-*-*

I woke early the next day to the nurse taking a warm wash cloth to my knees and hands cleaning the dried blood.

"Dear Shana, you should be fine." I looked at her and thought about something to say. "You know Zero… You really had him scared," she continued, "He walked in carrying you in his arms and laid you before me on the bed." I continued to look at her.

"W…Will I be able to return to class today?" I asked shakily

The nurse smiled, "Why yes, if want to. Just let me finish cleaning you up and I will release you to class."

"Okay," I sat up with a yawn and stretched.

"There you go, you should be fine," the nurse said securing the last bandage on my knee cap," You may return to class."

I stood up and felt a little light-headed, but I decided to ignore it. I walked over to the door and waved to the nurse and headed to my dorm to change out of my tattered uniform. I arrived at my dorm door to see a note that had my name on it and was taped to the door. I ripped the note off the door and read the letter aloud softly,

"Dear Shana, I hope you get to feeling better and I also hope to see you in class today looking as "not" ready as usual. He he. Well… Signed, Zero."

I closed the letter and rubbed my eyes, 'I must have hit my head really hard," I thought, pocketing the note.

I quickly rushed in my dorm and changed into another school uniform. I grabbed my notebook and pen and ran out of the room. I ran down the hallway and remembered my encounter with the vampire. I slowed down and when I got to the entrance to the sun dormitory I slowly opened the door and stepped out onto the steps.

I peered out in front of me and flashed back to the attack. I flung myself backward and slammed into the glass door. I held onto my head with both hands, nails digging into my temples, and remembered everything in little clips like a movie. The vampire… Walking… Pulling… Biting… Kicking…Pushing…Black out…

When I snapped back into reality, I heard the gun shot clearly ring though my head. I fell slightly to the side still holding my head. It began to pound, but I knew I couldn't miss class. I began to walk slowly down the stairs, holding onto the railing to prevent myself from falling.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and I felt slightly relieved, no slipping. I continued onto class. Once, I arrived at class and sat in my normal seat. After a few moments class begun. I sat for a few and listened to Mr. Amori but soon fell into a trance.

Tick… tick…tick… silence. All of a sudden, I snapped out of my blank day dream and turned over to see Zero doodling on a piece of white paper. I began to study him as I did almost every day. He glanced over to see me staring at him and I turned away blushing.

I transferred my stare up at the clock and glared over at it and I was ready for the bell to ring.

Finally, the bell rang and I remained in my seat, almost too tired to move. I watched Zero gather his belongings and leave the room, then I copied him and did the same, though I was much slower than he was. I finally got outside and saw Zero heading towards the gate to head into town. I thought to myself that I never properly thanked him for saving my life. Zero was moving fast and I did not have time to return my things to my dorm, so I set them on the stairs and followed diligently after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

* * *

I followed after Zero as fast as my legs could carry me. I stopped for a moment to catch me breath long enough to see Zero duck down a dark alley. I was not giving up, not when I've come this far. I walked slowly behind him keeping my distance. Suddenly, I stepped on a completely random stick and the snap pierced the darkness like a gun shot. Zero quickly turned and armed his self with his Bloody Rose.

He dashed over to me and pulled me into him and held the gun to my chest. Considering how dark I guess he didn't know that it was me and not who he thought it was.

"P… Please Zero don't shoot…It's Shana," I stumbled over my words in surprise because of his swift movements and because of the fear I felt when his gun pressed into my chest.

Zero pulled the gun away from my chest and released my body from his grip, "I'm sorry Shana… You startled me…What are you doing outside of school?"

"I, uh, never thanked you for saving my life last night."

Zero turned away from me, "No need to thank me… It's not like it bothered me or anything."

"Well, I thought I would be a kind person and thank you."

"Don' t worry about it. You need to return to school," Zero said as he walked away from me.

I stuck my arm out and touched his upper arm slightly, "Wait… Where are you going?" I asked not wanting him to go yet.

Zero turned and grabbed my arm and began dragging me with him. I felt like Juliet at that moment. The moment I have always been waiting for. The moment when my Romeo pulling me away and taking me as far as the eye could see. Zero continued to pull me through the rundown buildings and I could barely keep my balance. We arrived at a building that had dim lit candles in the windows and through said window I saw figures moving about in a room.

"You wait here," Zero told me as he released my arm from his iron grip. I nodded my head. I stood outside and viewed the building. I looked up and peered at a window that was lit dimly. There were two figures, one had a small box in its hand and handed it to the other figure. I leaned up against the wall, "What is taking Zero so long?" I thought impatiently.

Finally, Zero came out while securing something in his pocket, "Okay we can return to school," Zero said to me as he approached.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked curiously.

"That is none of your business," Zero stated a little coldly.

I felt my face flush as I began to become a little angry and I stood motionless, 'I demand to know or I am not moving," I threatened.

Zero looked at me for a moment and in the blink of an eye I was pinned to the wall behind me. Zero continued to stare me down with eyes that shone with hate as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and held it before me.

"What is that?" I asked confusingly staring at the box in his hand.

"You know my secret… So you should know what this is," he said flatly.

"Um… I do not recall," I lied.

Zero narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't play stupid… I saw you in the stairwell several weeks ago."

I remained silent for the time being.

"You don't remember? You stalked me all day," he continued.

Zero kept his grip and I looked up at him, 'Oh that day," I answered innocently.

"Yes… Now you remember," he replied catching me in my lie.

I shook my head, "I am sorry I never intended on doing that. I just needed info for my article. I never said anything about it though. I lied. I said that I didn't get it," I admitted.

Zero loosened his grip and released my arms slowly, "Why would you keep something like that a secret?" he asked, confusion sewn into his voice.

"Why wouldn't I keep that a secret? It's a little personal don't you think?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Why are you so persistent?" he demanded.

"Why you keep asking questions?" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest.

Zero turned and started to walk away, then he turned back to see me still standing in the same place, "Shana, you must come this place is crawling with vampires."

I looked up to the sky and saw the stars and a crest moon. The light from the moon shone down, it slightly lit the path that we were walking on. I sighed then jogged to catch up to Zero and remained behind him. I glanced back once more and I saw a figure following behind us with eyes of red fire.

I was startled by the eyes and pushed forward running into Zero. I wrapped my arms around him. Zero stopped and looked back and looked down at me. He saw that I was burying my head into his back. I tightened my grip as my life basically flashed before my eyes.

Zero peered behind him and saw that the figure was closing in. He turned and had me turn with him, then he put me behind him to where I was shielded from the oncoming stranger.

"What do you want?" Zero said coldly, reaching for his Bloody Rose.

The figure stepped out from the darkness and I peeked around him to see that the figure was Kaname.

"No need to pull the gun out. I just over heard you and Miss. Shana here talking," Kaname said sweetly.

"What of it?" Zero bit out.

"This young girl knows your secret. There is no telling what else she knows," Kaname said, quickly appearing behind Zero and I and taking my hand. I kept a grip on Zero and Zero turned and took my hand from Kaname. "Keep your hands away from her," Zero growled.

"What else do you know?" Kaname asked me, ignoring Zero.

"I know the night class secret," I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh really which one?"

"Stop trying to twist my words. There is only one secret. And it is that," I put my head down and spoke softly, "The night class is consisted of nothing but…vampires."

Kaname pulled me from Zero and placed his thumb against my forehead, "Well, we will just say goodbye to those memories."

I pulled away forcefully and clenched my fist tightly then, brought my fist up and felt it connected with his face. "You will not remove these memories. They're too precious to me," I growled.

Kaname placed his hand on his cheek his face echoed the surprise in his eyes, "How are memories about a monster precious?" he demanded, anger rising into his eyes.

"Because they just are. Do you have a problem with it?" I said.

Kaname grasped one of my arms firmly and brushed the hair from my neck that was covering my bite mark, "I thought I smelt he scent on your skin," he mumbled.

Zero was growing angry and grasped my other arm and jerked me away from Kaname. I lost my balance and fell into him.

"I thought I told you keep your filthy, bloody hands away from her," he growled.

Kaname clenched his teeth and I stared at the sharp fangs that stood out. He walked by me and Zero, but stopped beside Zero. Then he whispered under his breath, "If your pathetic human steps within mere feet of my presence I will devour her."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

* * *

I pulled away from Zero and he was glaring at the dark figure of Kaname.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to cause trouble," I said quietly.

Zero smiled down at me, "Don't worry about him. He won't lay a finger on you without my say so," he assured me.

"How can you be so certain?" I asked.

"I know Kaname. He is just telling you that to scare you," Zero told me.

I giggled, "Oh I am so scared," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"There you go just keep a straight face when you tell him that," Zero said.

I nodded my head, "Okay."

"We must return to school. But before we do," Zero said reaching into his pocket. I looked at him, confused. Zero then pulled out an object that resembled a knife and held it before me.

"Here you'll need this now," he told me as he held the knife out to me. I took the knife from Zero's grip and Zero turned to head back to school. I looked at the knife for a moment and put it in my pocket. Then I followed behind him thinking about what Kaname had said. After a few moments a tear came to my eye.

*~*~*~*

We arrived at the gate and Zero stopped. I was too lost in thought that I ran into him. I bounced back.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to run into you," I apologized.

"It's okay," Zero said smiling at me.

I smiled and went through the gate and headed toward my dorm. Zero followed me until I got to the stairs. I began walking up them but before I reached the top I turned back to look at Zero.

Zero reached his arm up at toward me then slowly dropped it back to his side. "Good night Shana," he said to me.

"Good night Zero," I said. I waved to Zero and he waved back at me. I walked through the dorm door and shut it behind me but I didn't go to my room yet. I watched Zero put his hands in his pockets and walk away. I walked back to my dorm room.

When I got to my dorm room I realized that I left my stuff outside. So I went back outside and got my stuff. Before I went back inside I looked around. I went back inside and headed back to my dorm. I sat my stuff down on my desk next to my laptop.

I changed out of my school uniform and tossed it to the floor. As my clothes hit the floor the knife fell from my pocket and clattered to the floor. I bent down and picked it up and held it tightly. I viewed the knife carefully. It was dull and the blade was curved.

"If the knife is dull it will never cut through anything," I said thinking aloud. I turned the knife in different directions and finally placed it on the desk along with the rest of my things.

I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall in thought. I grabbed my manga that I was reading and read several pages. I glanced over at the clock with a yawn and saw that it was growing late. I decided to set my manga down and sleep for what time was left of the night. Once I was in bed I began to toss and turn all night.

I sat up from the bed after a few hours of torture and rubbed my eyes, "It is all that damn Kaname's fault that I can't sleep," I said to myself angrily. I glanced at the clock again and it read ten till four.

"Well I guess I need to stay awake for the rest of this night," I thought. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. I looked from the window to the trees and to the ground.

As I looked to the ground I saw the night class students departing from the classrooms and back to the moon dormitory. I watched them one by one head to the gate and behind them all was Kaname. I thought to myself for a moment and spoke aloud, "I should just go and give him a piece for my mind." I grew slightly angry on the thought and decided that is what I must do. I slipped some shoes on and left my dorm and hurried to the entrance door.

I saw the dark figures of the night class students still heading towards the gate and I reached slowly for the latched door. My hand twitched and my finger tips tingled as I thought about the vampire I had encountered. I shook my head disposing of the past event and opened the door slowly. I tip-toed out and shut the door trying not to make the slightest sound because the vampire's sensitive hearing.

I continued to tip-toe down the stairs and across the campus following behind Kaname and the dark figures ahead of him. My cruel intensions were growing as I closed in on Kaname. Kaname stopped before he got to the gate and I stopped as well because I thought that he must have heard my light footsteps. I stood motionless for a moment and I don't know what came over me, but I jumped forward and pushed Kaname onto the ground. Kaname hit the ground face first and I was surprised that I really didn't just push him.

I stepped away slowly as Kaname stood up and regained his balance. Kaname finally stood up and turned to me. His eyes lit up when he saw that it was me standing within a foot of his presence.

"I thought I told your little buddy that if you eve came across me that you were going to be devoured," Kaname growled.

I was in dire shock and started jolting through the campus trees.

I continued running while trying to keep my balance. I looked back to see that Kaname was not far behind me. I ran through the trees thinking over and over again. "Don't fall. Don't fall."

I looked back once more and saw that Kaname wasn't chasing me anymore. I stopped, breathing heavily and looked around the trees because I knew he was not bowing out. He was going to catch me and remove me from this planet.

I walked aimlessly through the trees and kept a close eye around my surroundings. I continued to walk still breathing heavy and felt something grab my arm in the shadows. The object that grabbed my arm forcefully pulled me into the shadows and covered my mouth to prevent my screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

* * *

I tried to jerk away, but the figure had me pressed me against its body and had its hand against my mouth. I mumbled an incoherent curse into the hand and clawed at it, trying to rip the hand away. I looked out in front of me and saw Kaname in the distance lurking through the trees. When I realized that I was not in Kaname's grip my mind began to race. 

"What if I kicked the vampire in her shin, it worked with Kaname, sort of, maybe it will work here," I thought. So, I brought my foot forward and drew it back hard into the figure that had me.

The figure gasped and released me, while pushing me forward onto the ground. I hit the ground and caught myself with my hands. I stood up and started to step away slowly. Suddenly, I backed up into something and thought it was a tree and I was wrong. 

"I got you now." 

I recognized the voice fairly well. It was Kaname. I took off from Kaname, but I didn't get very far. Kaname grabbed my arm and pulled me back sharply. I turned to face him and brought up a fist and tried to hit him, but he grasped my forearm and began tighten his grip on both my arms with his nails. 

I felt weak in the knees from the sharp pain that erupted from my arms, "Kaname…please let me go," I said on the verge of tears. 

Kaname continued to tighten his grip and I was slowly growing weaker. Kaname pulled my arms over my head and pinned me to the tree next to the other figure. The back of my head hit the tree and I immediately felt a gash appear. 

I had tears in my eyes and spoke softly, "Kaname…let…me…go." 

I dropped my head and tears fell from my eyes. My bones were cracking until the figure that I had kicked pushed Kaname off of me. I fell to my knees and looked at my arms that were in front of me. My arms were dripping with blood because of Kaname's tight grip and nails digging into them. I looked up at the figure and saw it pull out a gun looking object and point it at Kaname.

I thought to myself for a moment, "The only person who carries a gun at this school is," I stood up fast and yelled the last part of my thought aloud, "ZERO!"

I quickly hugged Zero and kept my grip on him. "Kaname don't you know the rules? No attacking or drinking of the blood from ANY of the day class students. I'd advise you to return to your dorm before I report you," Zero told him coldly.

Kaname glared at him hatefully and turned and walked away. 

"Shana, do you realize that you could have gotten really hurt if I wasn't here," Zero scolded me gently.

I kept him gripped in a hug, "I know but I don't know what came over me. It was like it controlled me. And I wasn't going to stop until it was done," I admitted.

"Well the night class, including Kaname, are not the kind of people to mess with. You must return to your dorm and sleep for awhile," he told me.

"But I don't want to sleep," I said. I let go of him and looked to the ground.

Zero looked at me confusingly, "What's wrong Shana?"

"It's nothing," I said running my hand up my bloody arm, not wanting to look Zero in the eye.

"Shana, your hurt," he said quietly.

"Oh it's just little nail scratches that's all," I lied holding my hands up in front of me as if in mock surrender. 

Suddenly, there was a sound in the distance. "Zero! Zero!" called the voice.

"It's the headmaster. He's looking for me. Come on," Zero said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the headmaster's building. My scratches were burning at his touch. Zero pulled me in the opposite direction away from my dorm.

"Um, Zero my dorm is _that_ way," I said pointing behind me holding back the tears from the pain. 

"I know that, but the headmaster is headed in _that_ direction," he replied pointing in the other direction and pulling me along.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Just be quite," Zero commanded. I kept my mouth shut and Zero pulled me to the headmaster's building. 

"What are we doing here? I can't be here," I told him as I finally recognized my surroundings.

Zero pulled me through the double doors and down a darkened hallway. We then came to a door and Zero quickly opened it and pulled me inside with him. I thought to myself, ''That this must be a dream.'' 

Zero released my arm and shut the door. I walked over to the window and saw the headmaster lurking around in the trees. 

"We should be safe in here for awhile," Zero said sitting on the bed. 

I turned to him, "Where are we?"

Zero slightly chuckled, "My room."

My eyes widen and nearly lost my balance as I leaned against the wall, "Y-Your room," I squeaked nervously.

"Yes. Are you okay?" Zero asked curiously.

"Yeah…Just my wounds are making feel a little light headed," I said as an excuse, but not a complete lie. I really was feeling a little sick.

Zero stood up and took my arm lightly. He held it out and ran his finger across them, "Those are pretty deep," he murmured.

I looked at him and shook my head, "I know…I have definitely learned my lesson about Kaname tonight."

"Yeah, Kaname never likes to play by the rules."

"I figured that out," I said watching Zero continue running his finger across the wounds.

"Hang on," Zero said as he left the room for a moment and returned with a rag. He grabbed my arm again and began wiping the blood away. I looked up at Zero and saw that his eyes were a dark deep red color that was almost hard to see in the darkness around us. 

"Zero," I said as I pulled my arm away, "If you want it, take it."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than what you are," he told me eyes me.

"I was bitten by that one vampire," I admitted to him.

"You mean Shizuka?" Zero asked, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Shizuka? Who's that?" I asked, confused

"Shizuka turned-" he began but stopped.

I placed my hand on Zero's cheek, "Turned what?"

"Me."

"What do you mean?"

"Shizuka turned me into this blood sucking monster."

"Don't say that! You're not a blood sucking monster," I scolded him.

Zero looked at me with lust filled eyes. "Zero, I'm not afraid of you. I never have been. If I was afraid I wouldn't be here with you," I explained to him gently. 

Zero grabbed both of my upper arms and held me in front of him, "I'm going to regret this." 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

* * *

I stood motionless in front of Zero, "What are you doing Z-" I was cut off by a forceful push against the wall. "Zero…What are you doing.?"

Zero leaned his head down and rested it on my shoulder. After, a moment of silence I felt his breath against my neck. Then, I felt the slightest touch of his teeth against my skin.

I gasped and I felt something sharp run across my skin. I gasped again and gripped Zero's back tightly with my hands. I pushed forward onto Zero and he pushed me back up against the wall.

"Zero… W…What are you do-" I stopped mid sentence because I felt the sharpness of fangs slowly sink into my neck. I pressed myself against the wall and tried to go through it, but I had reached the end of my opposition.

My knees felt flimsy and they were buckling. I could feel every gulp of blood that he took from my body. I could feel the excess blood running down my neck. Zero pulled his teeth out and pulled me with him away from the room. I was feeling weak and restless and fell into him.

Zero still began drinking my blood again as he pulled me over to the chair. He sat down and pulled me down as well. I straddled him, not knowing what I was doing, and tilted my head to the side. I tightened my grip at the same moment he tightened his on grip my arms.

"Zero," I said with tears in my eyes.

Zero pulled his teeth out again from my neck and he looked at me carefully. His eyes were a bright red color and his mouth was dripping with the crimson liquid from my body. I thought back to the moment were he said that he was a blood sucking monster and I gradually leaned toward him and rested my forehead against his.

Zero placed his hands on my thighs. I pulled away breathing ever so slightly and looked at him again. Zero's eyes were still the red color and he turned away from me. "I hurt you didn't I?"

I shook my head as he turned his face back to me, "No, you didn't… Giving you my blood was a thanks so don't worry about it," I said as I smiled.

Zero smiled and I looked down and realized that I was straddling Zero. I jumped up from Zero's lap and he stood up as well, "Oh my, I'm sorry I never intended on doing that!"

Zero stood in front of me and caressed my cheek. I looked at him oddly and he wiped away the blood from his mouth. He leaned in to lick away the rest of the blood that was on my neck.

I closed my eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed and my heart throbbed. I could feel Zero's chest press against me and I wondered if he could feel my heart beat. I was breathless and I snuggled closer to him. Zero looked down at me and I looked at him, his eyes glistened the gray-like sliver color that I would lose myself in.

Zero leaned down and my eyes widen as I pulled away quickly. Zero released my waist and I walked toward the door with my head down. I turned back and saw Zero watching me carefully. I ran out the door with tears in my eyes. I got outside and stood on the steps and looked up to his window.

I walked slowly towards the sun dormitory and thought that I let my thoughts get the best of me. Tears continued to stream down my face as I approached the stairs. I started up them but was stopped by the slight touch of a hand touching my arm. I turned slowly knowing that it was a mistake to have done that.

My eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas Day, as I blushed intensely. I saw that Zero was standing behind me, "Shana, I have to tell you something."

I looked confusingly at him as stepped down from the stairs, "What is it, Zero?"

Zero looked at me for a moment and grasped my shirt that rested on my side and pulled me into him. He leaned down slowly until are faces were inches apart and brushed his lips across mine. I blushed and looked at him, surprised. After a few seconds, that felt like years, I felt his lips press against mine. I closed my eyes as my stomach felt like it was floating.

I pressed my lips against his deepening the kiss that I have practically waited for an eternity for. I could feel the passion that I thought was there and hoped that I wasn't was dreaming. I tried to pull away but Zero's hands ran in behind me keeping a tight grip on me. I pulled away breathing heavily and watched Zero closely. Zero stared down at me with fire like passion that zoomed through his eyes.

"Zero, I must go."

"Come with me," Zero said as he pulled me with him. I tried to free myself from Zero's tight grip but he was just to strong for me to pull away. I went to ask where we were going until I saw that we were headed back to the headmaster's building.

"Zero," I said as I pulled away, "Why must we go here?"


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

* * *

I studied Zero as I pulled away from his grip. "Why must you always ask questions," he said as he turned to face me.

"Well for one, I am a girl and two, I want to know," I said as I folded my arms over my chest.

Zero rolled his eyes, "You are so persistent to get the answers from me, aren't you?"

I nodded my head and smiled mischievously, "Your accusations are correct."

"Suit yourself," Zero said turning and walking away from me.

I waited for a moment and turned to walk back the sun dormitory. I grew slightly angry and turned around and saw that Zero had disappeared. My intentions were strong and I decided to find him. I went to the Headmaster's building and headed back to Zero's room. I went to knock on the door, but that's when I heard voices.

"Zero, I saw you with her down in the court yard," a voice said sounding angry.

"What of it, Headmaster?" Zero's voice bit out.

"You know better than to go out at night, especially with a fellow student that is a girl."

"Well, it's not my fault that I care for her and I don't want her hurt anymore than what she already is."

"What do you mean, Zero?"

Then I heard a hit sound that sounded like someone's fist punching a hard surface, "I mean I care but too much."

"You shouldn't feel so strong for a mere human girl. You're just a pathetic blood sucking monster."

There was a pause followed by another fist punching sound, "Go. Leave, I don't need your smart mouth in my business."

"You can't love her, Zero. How could she love a monster like you?"

I couple of tears came to my eyes and I pressed myself against the door. My heart stopped and I couldn't breathe. I pushed off the door and ran down the hall and out the double doors of the building.

I stopped in the area of campus trees and my mind was stuck on the headmaster's voice, "You can't love her. How could she love a monster like you?" the words echoed through my head over and over again. I finally wiped the tears away and anger grew in my mind.

I looked up and stalked towards the moon dormitory. I got to the door and rose my hand and knocked firmly on the door.

Adol, one of the night class students, answered the door, "Oh...Miss. Shana you shouldn't be here," he told me.

"Where is he?" I asked clenching my teeth tightly together trying to stay calm.

"Um, I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Where is Kaname?" I asked getting angry and clenching my fist.

"I can not tell you..."

I grasped Adol's neck tightly and pushed him against the door, "You either tell me where he is or you say good-bye," I threatened, my hand tightening in his wind pipe so get my point across.

Adol suffer on trying to breathe, "Uh, ah, up the stairs three doors down on your left," he gasped between breaths.

"Thank you," I said as I kissed his cheek and let go of his neck.

I walked to the stairs and turned and saw Adol regaining his breath. I turned back around and headed to Kaname's room. I took a deep breath trying to keep my anger in check and opened the door,.

"Kaname. We need to talk. Now." I said to him as I walked over to him and stood directly in front of him. Kaname was reading his book and slightly looked over the top of it to look at me.

I snatched the book away from him, "I need you to do me a favor."

He looked at me with a smirk, "Depends on the favor. May I have my book back now?"

I look at the book, "No, you may not until you do my favor." I hugged the book close to me.

He looked at me with unconcerned eyes, "What's the favor?"

"Change me." I grabbed my hair and pulled it back in a pony tail exposing my neck with one hand and kept a grip on the book with the other.

His eyes widened and had the bloodshot look to them, "I can't do that favor, because I can't control myself, plus Sweetheart, it's against the rules."

I straddled him and stared him down, "You said you wanted to devour me so here is your chance, plus...," I said through clenched teeth, "Dear, that never stopped you before."

Kaname scooted back a little bit "What do you think you're doing?"

I pointed a stern finger at him "You're going to change me and you have no choice but to or your book is coming with me."

Kaname batted my finger away, "Seems to me like you already have someone to do your bidding am I correct?"

I gave him a blank stare, "That's for me to know and you never to find out."

"Dear, I already know who it is I can smell his retched scent on your body."Kaname gave me a disgusted look.

"Oh really now and who might that be?" I shot back sarcastically.

Kaname snorted a laugh "I think we both know who it is."

I shook my head at him "No, how about you tell me who you think it is."

"The number that he is, Zero." Kaname shot back with a hiss.

I slapped him across the face leaving a hand print, "He is not a number!"

Kaname place his hand on his face "You did NOT just slap me!"

In mere seconds, he had me slammed up against the wall...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

I dropped the book and it fell to the floor. Kaname tightened his grip on my arms to prevent me from slipping away.

"You slapped me, what gives you the right to do that?"

I turned my face away from Kaname, "You called him a number and he isn't the number you say he is."

"Oh yes he is. He is nothing to this world."

"Kaname, you're an ass you know that?" I stated boldly.

Kaname smiled and pushed me against the wall more, "Well, I understand how you feel but, you will get what you asked for."

Kaname leaned down to my neck. His breath tickled my neck softly. I squirmed as chills ran down my body. His cold icy breath froze my neck. Then I felt the sharpness of fangs brush across my skin.

I writhed and tried to wiggle away, but Kaname gripped both of my wrists together in one hand and held them above my head and held me still with the other hand. I suddenly felt the slightly puncture into my neck that made me feel weak in the knees. I continued to writhe in fear and started to scream. He then lifted his other hand and covered my mouth.

After a few moments, I felt this liquid like substance enter my neck and felt it slowly course through my veins. My body began to feel weak and I fell forward onto to him.

Kaname then pulled away from my neck, "Weak mortal, soon you will despise your surroundings and your inner feelings." After Kaname said that, I blacked out upon his shoulder.

Later, I woke with a shiver and rose from the bed I was in. I looked around the room and saw Kaname sitting in a chair off to the side with his book in hand.

I got up from the bed and walked over to him and he turned from the book, "Dear Shana, you have finally awakened from your rest."

I looked at him with a confused look and he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I slapped his hand away, "Excuse me, you will not touch me in that manner."

He then grabbed my wrist and gripped it tightly. I pulled away swiftly and glared at him, "Not in that either manner."

He smiled and went back to reading his book. I held my arm in my other hand and stepped away while looking around the room. The room was different from the one that I was in before and the chairs and bed were completely covered by sheets.

I turned to Kaname and looked at him, "Why are the chairs and bed covered by sheets?"

Kaname sighed. His eyes looked up from the book and stared at me for a minute, " You are one of what we are now, so this room will be yours."

"My room? You mean this will be my room. No, this can not be mine," I stated coldly and ran towards the door.

Kaname then threw the book on the ground and ran after me. I opened the door and ran out into the hallway. Kaname appeared suddenly and grabbed my arm and slammed me into the wall holding both arms to the side of me. He glared at me with red eyes. I managed to get my arms free then I slapped him. He flew across the hall into the wall and placed a hand on the spot where I had slapped him. Taking my chance, I ran out of the moon dormitory.

I ran and stopped in front of the sun dormitory. I looked around and saw that day was rising. I heard the bell ring as it struck my ears; the piercing of the sound of the bell hurt my ears. After the bell ended students began to pour out of the sun dormitory.

As the students walked by I could smell the scent coming from them. A scent that I was told the vampires crave for. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the scent. As I the scent grew stronger and started to over power my nose. I flung my eyes open to see Zero step out and walk by me. He looked at me as if I was crazy and I held my head like a mad man.

My friend Ember Italli walked by and smiled as she waved, "Hello Sha-." At the moment she waved I grabbed her hand and pulled her into me and brushed the sharp fangs across her neck. Zero realized what I was doing and grabbed Ember's other arm and jerked her away from my grip. She was flung forward barely keeping her balance. She turned quickly and Zero closed over me shielding my blood shot eyes from Ember.

Ember stepped forward and placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, "Um...is she okay?"

Zero kept me shielded, "Yeah she is fine...Just go too class. You will know later."

" But-" she started.

Zero clenched his teeth and said almost angrily, "Just go Ember. I told you I will tell you later." Zero then walked puling me with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

Ember then ran off to her classroom as Zero continued to pull me he bought me back to the moon dormitory. He busted through the doors and went straight to Kaname's room. He still had me in his arms and Kaname was reading his book and peering out the window.

"Kaname!" Zero's voice raged in anger.

Kaname looked behind him and sat the book down on the window seal, "What do you want?"

Zero threw me forward and I lost my balance and fell onto the floor in front of Kaname.

I looked up at Kaname as Zero pointed down at me, "What the hell gave you the right to change this youthful girl into a blood sucking disciple like you?"

Kaname smirked and crossed his arms, "Well this little," Kaname looked down at me and snapped his fingers, "Oh what's the word. Oh I know... Bitch asked me too."

Zero looked down at me with eyes of hate and I put my head down as my eyes started to tear up. He picked me up off the ground and growled at Kaname. Kaname smirked again and Zero began to pull me out of the room. Kaname walked over to us and whispered in Zero's ear, "Remember Zero you will always be one step lower than me or you will be to _weak_ to stand up to me."

Zero let me go and turned quickly and grabbed Kaname by the neck, "Why you bastard," he said as he slammed him to the wall.

"Well, I am right about it because you never had the gall to stand up to me," Kaname said as he chuckled.

Zero clenched his fist then brought his fist up and it connected with Kaname's face sending him backwards into the window sill. Kaname flew back and against the window and it shattered. I stepped forward and grabbed Zero's arm. He then went berserk and gripped my arm and slung me back into the closed door and the door cracked off its hinges. The door busted off its hinges and shattered into pieces as I fell on the floor with the broken wood.

I laid flat and the ground and gripped my hands and struggled to sit up, "Damn. That's the last time I have such pride in myself."

I shook my head and sat up. I stood up with a loss of balance and caught myself before I fell. I walked back into the room and Kaname pushed Zero throwing him into the wall and sending him into the next room. Kaname appeared behind me and grabbed me and held me in his arms as he was holding me hostage.

He then gripped my hair and forced my head back and revealed my neck to him, "I can just end her life now, Zero," Kaname said as Zero pushed aside the drywall and stood up.

"NO!" Zero stated coldly to Kaname, "You won't take away her life you soulless monster."

"Try me."

"Try you? I will give you something to try," Zero said as he stepped forward ready to lunge at Kaname.

"No, no. You wouldn't want to do that," Kaname gripped my neck and turned it to the side and cracked it slightly enough to where only one simple move could possibly end my life, "Now would we." Zero looked down and mumbled under his breath.

"Its not worth it she is just worthless," Kaname said as he pushed me forward onto Zero.

Zero then pushed me off of him and pull out his Bloody Rose and aimed it at Kaname, "Say goodbye, Kaname."

Kaname then knocked it out of his hands and turned to catch the gun as it flew back. Kaname caught the Bloody Rose and aimed it at Zero. I stood there on the other side of Zero and my eyes widen.

"Any last words, Number? Oh, wait, I don't give chances for words," Kaname then pulled the trigger.

I shot forward and I jumped in front of Zero. I latched onto him and held tightly onto him. The bullet went into my shoulder blade. When the bullet entered into my shoulder I felt the poison on the outside shell of the bullet burn my innards to a crisp.

It felt like when you stick your hand into a fire and just leave it there. I looked up at Zero and saw his eyes of blood red hate turn to the cool sliver of caring. The poison shell coursed through my body as I knew it would. I held onto to Zero as tightly as I could but my body ended up feeling heavier and I fell back onto the floor and the last thing I heard was the distant sound of Zero saying that he loved me.

Zero quickly then held me in his arms shaking me I could hear more of what was going on, "Shana..." I heard as I blacked out.

I remember feeling piercing shocks through my body and hearing the sound of high-pitched screams come from me. I opened my eyes to see that the pain that I was suffering through was the removal of the bullet. The nurse pulled the bullet out and cleaned out my wound and patched it shut with a bandage. She then gestured me to hold my hand out. When I held my hand out to her she placed the bullet in my hand.

I gripped the bullet tightly and pocketed it. I kept it there until I left the infirmary the next morning. I went to my dorm and sat down on the bed. On the stand next to the bed was a letter address to me. I picked up the letter and opened it up. I read the first line and ran out the door with the letter in my hand.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

I ran outside the double doors and stood on the platform. I held the note in my hand and read the print on the note, _"Shana, I know that you aren't doing so well after that night you took that bullet for me. And I have come to decide that I am not the one for you. I thought about it and all I do is put your life in danger so I must dispose of the one thing that causes this pain on you and that is me. So I leave this poem in your possession." _

I leaned against the doors and flipped the page over to see a older page that has been crumpled up,

"_I never say I love you, Cause I really do care. _

_I never talk about feelings, Cause they really are there._

_I never will hold your hand, Cause I will break your heart. _

_I never say I am going two, Cause I don't know how to start. _

_I never look into your eyes, Cause I know the pain you feel, _

_I never say hello, Cause all my hellos are goodbyes, _

_If I really mean forever, Then I will try, I never say forever,_

_Cause forever makes me cry." _

I stood motionless on the platform and held the poem in my hand and gripped it and held it closer to my cold heart.

When I read the poem it felt a knife through my heart. The cold regret of love. I couldn't let Zero die cause of my mistakes. It just wasn't worth it. I dropped the poem on the platform as I flew down the stairs.

I sniffed the air and see if I could smell Zero scent. Zero's scent ran across my nose and tingled my senses. I followed the scent it lead me to the moon dormitory roof. I looked around on the roof and saw no one in sight. I sniffed the air once more and smelled the air.

"Well, well, if it isn't Miss. Shana. I thought that bullet would have killed you off," a familiar voice said sarcastically.

I turned and replied back in a irritated tone, "Well if you weren't such a jackass maybe I would die in peace. But no, I have to stay alive and deal with your smart mouth, Kaname."

"Someone must have died and woke up from the grave a little early this morning," Kaname said as he appeared in front of me and brushed his hand across my cheek.

I slapped his hand away and chuckled, "Oh Kaname, when will you learn that I am not the girl for you?"

"I only want the best," Kaname pushed me against a wall and breathed against my neck seductively, "and so far you're the best."

I had a disgusted look on my face and rolled my eyes, "Well, Kaname, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but," I pushed Kaname off of me, "Zero is the only one for me. Not some monster like yourself."

Kaname sighed, "When will you learn that Zero is a even more of a monster than me?"

"Not quite, Kaname."

"...Maybe I should say you instead," Kaname whispered under his breath.

I stopped in my steps and appeared in front of him quickly and gripped his neck and slammed him into the denting it in, "I will never be like you and I haven't even tasted the blood of a human. Not a single drop has touched my lips," I said as my eyes darken red and my teeth clenched tightly.

"Well, little lady, you have quite a fiery side on your shoulder there," Kaname said as he smiled seductively at me.

At that moment I heard a heavy door shut. I released Kaname and looked to where I heard the door shut and sniffed the air. I smelled the soft scent of ginger.

I thought to myself, 'I know that scent from anywhere.'

I saw Ember peak her head from around the side of the building and look around. Kaname sat up to see Ember.

He glances up at me and back at Ember before he took off toward her. Ember saw him running toward her and tried to run the other direction but he appeared in front of her and she ran straight into his arms. He grabbed one of her arms and spun her around to where she could see what was going on. He caught her other arm and held it behind her to where she couldn't move from his grip. Kaname pushed her to where she ad know choice but to walk ahead of him.

Ember struggled to pull and, finally, pushed away from Kaname while clenching her teeth she turned to him, "Hey asshole! Back off!"

I shouted at Kaname, "Kaname? Why in the hell do you want to bring my friend into this."

"Because I am using the one thing against you that might make you surrender," Kaname shouted back as he got closer to me and threw Ember onto the ground making her gash her hands and knees where the flesh became raw and the blood fresh.

Ember sat up and looked at her hands and knees. Her blood ran down her arms and legs covering her body in crimson. The blood scent was strong and made my eyes change into a dark blood shot color.

Ember stood up completely and droplets of blood fell from her body, forming a puddle around her.

"Change her Shana," Kaname stated, "If you don't, Miss Ember, will lose so much blood, that it will kill her."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

Kaname then smirked and turned away. He walked by me and whispered over my shoulder and started to circle around me, "Shana, your friend depends on you. Look at her. She is wasting away, while you are standing here and inhaling her scent. So pick your choice, Her life as a Immortal or the death of your beloved friend."

I couldn't stop inhaling the scent of her blood. I was making me so parched that I couldn't breathe. I then glare at Kaname and at Ember who was on the ground looking at me with very little life left in her body. Kaname crossed his arms and stared me down. I don't know what came over me, but I had such a despicable anger that I wanted to kill him.

"What such a beautiful look you have there. Why do you want to show such a passion of hate when you actually love me. Zero is just your fill in for us. You're just using him to get closer to the bad boy," Kaname said sarcastically.

I clenched my fist, "What makes you think I would love someone who is as gutless and has to redeem himself in the end."

"Redeem myself? Shana there is no hope for us vampires we are doomed for Hell. What faith do you think there is for us?"

"I wasn't talking about God, you dumbass," I said as I flew forward and grabbed Kaname by the neck and slammed him down on the concrete, "IF YOU'RE GOING REDEEM YOURSELF YOUR BETTER DO IT NOW CAUSE YOU'RE DEAD!" I then flipped over him as he stood up and grabbed my foot and pulled down to him.

He looked at me with pure hate and bared his fangs, "Yes Shana, your life ends tonight," he said as he leaned down to my neck and breathed against it.

I looked at Ember who lied on the ground and her eyes shot death to me. I watched my friend Ember take her last breath and I felt the slightest touch of Kaname's sharp fangs puncture into my tender spot in my neck.

"_I never say I love you, Cause I really do care. I never talk about feelings, Cause they really are there. I never will hold your hand, Cause I will break your heart. I never say I am going two, Cause I don't know how to start. I never look into your eyes, Cause I know the pain you feel, I never say hello, Cause my hellos are goodbyes, If I really mean forever, Then I will try, I never say forever, Cause forever makes me cry,_" I said as I felt his fangs enter completely in my neck but I heard someone else say it with me.

I peered out in front of me and saw a figure walk towards me and Kaname in the shadows. As the figure got closer I saw that the figure was bared with a gun. I thought to myself that it was someone from the vampire hunter's society. The figure revealed itself from the shadows it was Zero. I smiled and Zero grabbed Kaname and pulled him away from me and Kaname stood and saw that it was Zero.

"Well look who decided to show up, The Worthless Number," Kaname said as he wiped the falling crimson from his chin. He then glanced at me, "What a fine taste you got there. I might just drain you dry." Kaname pushed Zero and ran to me and brushed his hand against my cheek.

Zero armed himself with his gun and gestured me to move and I slapped Kaname's hand and ducked down on the sidewalk. Zero aimed the gun at Kaname and pulled the trigger.

The bullet pierced through the air whistling. "No one touches my girl," Zero said as the bullet went into Kaname's forehead. Kaname fell onto the ground and I saw him take his last breath that he will ever take in this world.

I then ran to Ember who was laying on the ground, soulless. I held her body in my arms and shook her body slightly, "Ember? Ember! I know you. Your not weak. You're strong enough to fight death. Come on, Ember, you can do it," as I shook her body one last time her body grew pale and under her eyes were black. I started to cry and I looked at Zero, "My best friend..." I snuggled her closely.

Zero then placed his hand on my shoulder and took Ember from me. Zero held Ember bare pale neck to him and sank his fangs into her neck. After a moment Ember's body jumped and she started to move after she took a deep breath. I sighed in relieve when I saw Ember open her eyes. Zero pulled away from her and handed her off to me.

I looked at Ember and she smiled, "See Ember, I knew you could fight death."

"Yes but," she looked down at the ground, "I am a night stalker."

"Its not all that bad, Ember. We are just different from everyone else."

She nodded, "Different? Yes we are different from everyone. We take the lives of them. What about my parents Shana. My mom won't love me anymore cause of this. You should have let me die."

I thought to myself, 'I never actually thought about. But what she said is true.'

Ember stood up and walked off, "See you in class, Shana."

"Bye Ember," I said faintly as she disappeared into the darkness.

I looked up at Zero and he held his hand out to me to help me off the ground. I took his hand and he pulled me up, "Hey don't worry, Ember will get use to her new life. She's lucky she is even still alive. She will respect it you just have to give her time."

I smiled, "I know but that's not what I am upset about," I finished as my smiled turned into a frown again.

Zero looked worried, "Well what's gotten you all upset?"

I looked up at him, "Did you hear what she said. She said her parents won't love her anymore. That's the same for mine. My parents will disown me."

Zero pulled me in a hugged and held onto me tightly, "My parents were killed so it was basically disownment but I don't complain. And you shouldn't either. You are strong and very independent woman. You are capable to do whatever you please you just have to believe you can do it."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. Anyone who reviews gets a preview to the next chapter. **oh and the corny parts are meant be there. Sorry I couldn't resist.**

After that night, I was sort of relieved but still in slight pain knowing that my parents would hate me after they found out what I was. But I still had to attend my first night of night class. I was transferred over along with Zero and Ember cause headmaster felt it was best to keep the vampires and humans separated cause of what happened with Kaname. So I sat down on the desk in the back with Zero. Zero was leaning against the desk and my back was against his.

"So first day of night class is boring," I said with a sigh.

At that moment Ember came through the doors and dropped her stuff on the ground like she was in a hurry or something. She flung arms at the stuff on the ground and said, "Fuck it. My books are staying on the ground."

She then walked over to the desk and laid her head down and mumbled, "I think I hit someone on the way inside."

"Really? Who?" Zero stated in a bored tone.

"I don't know and I really don't care," she said getting irritated at Zero.

"I was just asking. Calm down," he said softly.

"Calm down!" she stood and growled at him.

"Zero just back down! Now!" I said as I pulled on his jacket.

Zero sat down and Ember flipped her hair back over her shoulder then laid back down.

Then, Adol came in and stood at the front of the room, "Due to a sudden death," he paused and glanced over at me and Zero, "We won't be having class until further notice but we have to be in here to play off as we are having class." He smiled and pointed to the door on the side of the darken room and said, "We have a transfer student joining us for the rest of the year."

When Adol said that there was a new student joining the class I got off the desk and Zero stood upright and Ember raised her head from the desk and looked towards the door. A student with really long red hair that fell to his upper back and tattoos on his eyebrows and neck stepped into the room with a slight scowl on his face.

The new student looked as he was mad and stormed through the room and stood in front of Zero and stared him down, "Well, well, look at who it is. Its Zero. My former friend that used to attend Central Academy."

Zero made a disgusted look at him and said oddly, "Do I know you?"

"Does Renji Abarai ring a bell?"

Zero's eyes widen, "Renji? Is that really you?"

"No shit," he stated coldly.

"What has gotten you so worked up, Renji?"

"Some red haired bitch ran into me when I was coming in and it has pissed me off so-" he stopped mid sentence and looked at Ember, who had not woken up through any of this, and his eyes darkened. He strode forward and gripped Ember's shirt yanking her out of her seat and up in front of him.

"You're the bitch who ran into me!" Renji exclaimed loudly.

Ember glared at him. "So what? Put me the hell down," she bit out.

"Why should I? You are going to fucking pay for running into me."

I stood up and got a little stern, "Put her down," I pushed his arm making him release her.

"What do you think you are going to do about it, Squeaky," he said as he pushed me back on the desk.

Zero started to stand up, "Hey man, don't-" but before he could finish Renji hit the ground like a pile of bricks. I looked down on him and saw that he had small footprint on his chest. Ember stood over him glaring.

"I hate you! You're too fucking loud!" Ember said through her clenched teeth.

"I hate you too, Miss Bitch! And you shouldn't be the one to talk!"

Ember smirked and leaned over him and jerked him up off the ground, "Say it again! I dare you."

"I. Hate. You. You're. A. Fucking. Bitch."

"I wonder what you two would do if you loved each other?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Shana," Ember said with a slight giggle.

"Alright, that's enough you two!"

Adol ran up and accidentally pushed Ember onto Renji making the two lock lips. Adol backed up cause he knew she would kill him and Ember pulled away a wiped her lips off with the back of her hand then turned to Adol.

Her eyes turned red and her cheeks were flushed as if she was blushing, "Adol you have ten seconds to run." Adol backed up towards the door. Ember counted, "One...Ten!" She sprinted off at him.

Renji stood there and looked at Zero, "Well... She was cute."

Zero looked at him confused then shook his head while he looked down. I stood up as Adol ran by and Ember still behind him. She finally caught up to him and pounced on him and began to throw her fist down on him. Then Renji grabbed her around her waist and pulled her off of Adol and sat her in her seat.

"Sit! Down!" Renji ordered.

Ember glared up at him, "You don't own me, you asshole!" she growled.

Renji leaned close and made sure she couldn't move, "But you'd like me to, wouldn't ya?" he growled back with a smirk on his face.

"Okay! That's enough of that! Before we start getting into the matters of sex," I piped up.

Ember and Renji looked away from each other and crossed their arms. As they crossed their arms they both said, "Who said I liked him/her."

I giggled and smiled at them both. After a few moments Adol released us to return to the dormitory for the night. Me and Zero walked next to each and Ember followed behind me and Renji behind her. Once Zero and I made our goodbyes we headed to our dorm in the Moon dormitory and we left Ember and Renji behind.

I turned back and I saw that Renji was standing in front of Ember. I wondered what was happening so I walked around the trees and stood beyond the trees listening into their conversation...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Renji had his hands in his pockets and he scuffed his feet on the ground, "Ember as you know the masquerade ball is tomorrow night. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me...as my date."

Ember had a shocked look on her face, "Me? Go with you? To the masquerade ball?"

"Well yeah. I didn't just pull you aside to tell you to go fuck yourself," he said sarcasticly.

Ember's face turned red as if she was getting a tad angry, "Well, I'll have to give thought."

Renji looked at her in a odd manner, "Sure, take your time," Renji grabbed her hand and pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote something on her hand. "Text that number when you make your decision..." Renji said as he faded into the darkness.

Ember looked at her hand and turned quickly and took off towards the night class dormitory. I slowly stepped away from the tree and a hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly in fright. "Damn. For a vampire you sure get scared easily. Are you a newborn?" a voice said distantly.

My first instinct was to run away but if I did that I would find myself in a more difficult situation. So I spoke calmly and acted as if I wasn't afraid, "Yes, I am a newborn. Is that a problem to you?"

"No, I just smell a familiar scent on you," a figure appeared in the distance and closed in on me.

"A scent? What kind of scent?" I asked backing away from the figure.

"You smell like my brother."

I was shocked, "Your brother? And who is your brother? Do I know him?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" a young man appeared in front of me all of the sudden and put his hand under my chin and pulled me closer to him. He gazed into my eyes, "Well what wonderful eyes you have. They resemble someone I know."

I pushed his hand away while closing my eyes looking away from him, "Enough about me. Answer my questions," I said in a demanding voice.

"Fine, I'll tell you," the stranger's eyes glowed red, "My brother's name is Zero Kiryu." My eyes lit up and Zero's name. "It seems to me that you know my brother."

"I know him," I answer quietly.

"Hm, could you tell me where he is?"

"I couldn't tell you if I knew," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Hmph and why's that?"

I didn't respond and took off running towards the dormitory. I reached the door and went to open it but it was locked, "Ah fuck," I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone and called Ember.

Ember answered the phone, "Hello," she said as if she was sleepy.

"Ember come-" I was cut off by a cold hand that covered my mouth. I tried to get away and dropped the phone on the sidewalk. I could hear Ember on the phone saying my name as if she was panicked, I wouldn't blame her I was panicked too. Whomever had my mouth covered pulled me away from the dormitory and headed in the direction of the headmaster's quarters.

I finally pushed away from the person and turned with my fist drawled. I then saw Zero who's eyes were in shock at my anger, "Woah, Shana. Calm down."

I put my fist down, "Damn Zero. You didn't even bother to tell me that it was you. For a minute I thought was the guy that I ran into earlier."

"You ran into somebody?" Zero questioned.

"Yeah after class, this guy I ran into said he was your brother."

Zero expression grew into anger, "My brother. What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything. He just looked into my eyes and said they looked like someone he knew."

Zero looked at my eyes, "Shana were your eyes always a crystal purple color?"

I thought to myself, _As many times as you lose yourself in my eyes I would assume you would know the color of my eyes,_ "Um no...They are brown."

"Uh no, they are crystal purple."

"No way. They can't be," I ran over to the fountain and looked in it and saw that my eyes were crystal purple, "How could this be."

"Don't ask me. Becoming a vampire shouldn't change your eye color. Of course Kaname is the one who changed you so I suppose he did something."

"Give me the key to the night class dormitory. I'm going to go talk to Kaname," I said as I held my hand out to him.

"You know I don't trust Kaname very well. So I will come with you," Zero stated as he looked down at me.

"No, I won't allow that. I don't want you and Kaname getting into a fight if its something serious."

"What do you mean something serious?"

"Like if it means giving up on everything, and give myself to Kaname..." I said as my voice faded into a whisper. There was a long pause between me and Zero. "So, will you please give me the key?"

Zero looked away from me and stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the key to the dormitory. He then placed the key in my hand, "You be careful you hear?"

I stepped to him and hugged him lightly, "You know I will," I said with a smile.

He looked away from me and I turned and walked to the dormitory. Approaching to the dormitory I could just smell the smell of blood that I couldn't smell when I was human. I tried to surpass the smell but it over powered my senses. I reached the doors and unlocked the door and entered into the dark room.

"Finally you show up." I was startled by a familiar voice. I glanced around the room and saw a pair of dark red eyes peer from the chaise lounge by the window. I heard a snap of fingers and the lights turned on. I looked around the lights were dim light candles. My eyes then viewed the red eyed person. It was Kaname.

"Of course you would be waiting for me," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come sit," he said as he motioned me to sit on the couch just beyond my standing point.

I walked over and sat down on the couch, "Kaname? I need to talk to you."

Kaname had a wine glass in his hand filled with a thick substance and he took a sip of it, "About what?"

"I found out tonight that my eyes have changed color. Do you have anything to do with this?"

"Your eyes changed color you say?" he asked after he took another sip of his drink.

"I speak English," I said annoyed.

"Come here and let me look at them," he placed the glass on the window seal and sat up from the lean he was in.

I stood and walked to him. I stood in front of him, "So tell me. What did you do?"

Kaname grabbed arm and pulled me down to where my eyes were looking into his, "Hmm... These eyes. They are cold. They resemble calmness. The eyes of Shizuka..."

"Who?" I asked as I pulled away from the sight of Kaname's eyes.

"Shizuka, Do you not know who she is?" I looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Uh... Am I suppose to know who she is?" I said leading him on.

Kaname took a deep breath, "Shizuka Hio, she is a pure-blood vampire who's possesses unnatural beauty unlike all the other pure-bloods. Who also bit your beloved Zero."

"Okay that doesn't tell me why my eyes changed color."

"Hush and let me finish..." I gave Kaname a weird look, "She also possesses the weak..."

"Okay so you're saying that she is possessing me?"

"Not yet but she is probably in the process of doing it. Though I don't quite understand why she would possess you. I mean your actually pretty strong and brave. Are you afraid of something Shana?" Kaname shot dark eyes at me.

"I wouldn't say I am afraid..."

"Why's that? What's troubling you?"

"I won't tell you."

"Shana if you tell me. I might be able to help you over her. Do you really want her to reach into your subconscious and remove you from what you now exist in."

"Of course I don't...I want to over come her myself," I said as I turned away and headed up the stairs.

"Suit yourself," Kaname said.

"Oh don't worry-" I turned to looked at Kaname but he was already gone. I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the room in which I sleep in. I sat down on the bed and gazed out the window. I then fell to where my head was laying on the pillow and slowly drifted into sleep.

For those who want to know what Shana looks like here you go: .com/imgres?q=shizuka+vampire+knight&um=1&hl=en&biw=1006&bih=557&tbm=isch&tbnid=AmN9lCxj-F2qyM:&imgrefurl=.com/art/Vampire-knight-OC-Shizuka-190791357&docid=uVgJ9_KA_cW-6M&w=394&h=567&ei=xJVDTuW1B8iSgQfOlt3KCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=297&vpy=249&dur=499&hovh=167&hovw=116&tx=135&ty=65&page=5&tbnh=120&tbnw=93&start=61&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:61


	14. Chapter 14

The sudden glare of light coming from the window woke me up from my slumber. I rose from the bed and heard the bell ring for the day class to start class. I walked down stairs and saw not a single forgotten soul. I sat down on the chaise lounge that Kaname was sitting on the night before and saw a glass wine bottle and a wine glass sitting in the seal. I slowly reached for the bottle and pulled it to me.

I opened the bottle and brought the bottle closer to my nose smelling a _peculiar scent. I then quickly pulled the bottle away from my nose. I could feel a difference in myself. My throat became dry and I looked at the window and saw my eyes changed to a darken red color. I placed the bottle back and restrained myself from the liquid contained in the bottle._

_ In the distance, I could hear footsteps rounding closer to me. I turned and see Kaname come to a stop behind me, "Shana?"_

_ Startled from his quick appearance I spoke, "What?"_

_ Kaname had dark black eyes that peered down over me, "What were you doing with that bottle?"_

_ "I did nothing but only smell the content."_

_ Kaname grabbed the bottle and the wine glass. He then titled the bottle over the wine glass and a red colored thick substance filled the glass, "Here..." he held the glass out to me, "Taste it."_

_ I looked at the glass, "That's a little thicker than the blood pills."_

_ "That's because its not. This is the real thing. I know you have to be dying of thirst."_

_ I looked away from him with a smirk on my face._

_ "Am I right?" he threw in with attitude._

_ I mumbled under my breath, "Yes you are."_

_ "Okay, here. Taste it," Kaname held the wine glass from the top and it dangled in front of me. _

_ I reached my hand out and lightly gripped the stem of the glass. The glass was to eye level to me and brought it down to where the rim was touching my lips. I slowly tilted the glass letting the red substance run passed my lips into my mouth. Swallowing the liquid I could feel the odd feeling of thirst go away. I glanced out the corner of my eye to a mirror on the wall just beyond where Kaname was standing to see my eyes return back to the crystal purple color. I pulled the glass away from my lips and felt some run down the side on my lip._

_ Kaname saw the blood run down and leaned up close to me and licked the blood from the bottom of my chin to the corner of my lip. He inhaled deeply as I blinked and in a instant his eyes change to red. My eyes enlarged as I stared at him, holding my breath. Kaname leaned closer his lips inches from mine. I didn't know whether to move or stay still. _

_ Considering Kaname is a pure-blood he could crush me in an instant if I dared to move. I could feel the emptiness in my chest begin to pound. There was a chill coming __from his lips as he lightly pressed them against mine. I released the held in breath, breathing heavily against his lips. He then pulled away from my bubble and walked away._

_ I was short of breath and my chest was pounding like a hammer against cloth. I placed my fingers against my lips and brushed them across softly. I stood from the lounge and thought to myself ____'Why did Kaname just kiss me?' __I then shook my head disposing of the thought. "I need more sleep," I said as I walked up the stairs and headed back to my room. _

_ I closed the curtains so the light wouldn't peer in ruining my rest. I laid on the bed and feel back to sleep._

I woke up to the sound of night class students closing doors. I lifted up and rubbed my eyes while standing from the bed. I yawned and walked over to the door and opened it up to see some walk by dressed in elegant dresses and suits with masks hiding there identity. I closed the door quickly and leaned against it, "Oh yes that's right. Tonight's the masquerade ball for the students."

_ Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I turned to the door and reached for the knob and opened the door slowly. On the other side of the door was Ember dress in a straight ball gown that was a dark green color, with her blazing, curled red hair pulled off to the side where it rested on her shoulders held together with a green rose. And I black mask that arched around the eyes._

_ "Wow Ember. You're actually going to the ball?" I asked with a devilish smile on my face. _

_ Ember's face flushed, "Of course I am gonna go when I have a date."_

_ I was stunned, "You have a date?"_

_ "Yes I do," Ember placed her hands together and fantasized._

_ "And who is it?"_

_ "You'll just have to wait and see," she smiled happily._

_ "I don't think I am going to go..."_

_ Ember's expression changed quickly to depressed, "You have to go Shana. This is like a once in a lifetime thing."_

_ I sighed, "I know. How about this I'll try and show up later on."_

_ Ember's expression lightened up a little, "Okay. But if you aren't there I am gonna kick your ass," she said as she giggled._

_ I laughed, "Well you better go on before your date thinks you aren't going to show."_

_ Ember blushed and turned to walk off, "Okay Shana. I'll see you there."_

_ I shut my door and turned to see a dress laying on my bed. I titled my head a tad, "That wasn't there when I woke up." I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the __dress and grabbed it off the bed. I held it in front of me and decided that this is what I'll wear. _

_ The dress was a floor length, light pink color ball gown. It had a large bow that was on the chest with roses to make the tied in the middle. With soft cloth ribbon that made the straps for one shoulders. From the waist down the dress flowed out and ruffled towards the bottom with black ribbons that held it up in the front. _

_ I then put the dress on a viewed myself. I smiled and looked around the room for a mask. But turning back to the bed all I saw was a light pink hat that had roses come off the side to cover the right eye. I grabbed the hat and placed it on my head. The hat was titled to the side and the roses flowed down to cover my right eye like a mask. _

_ I then looked around the room to find a pair of shoes to go with the dress. I opened up the wardrobe and saw a black of black closed toed flats. I put them on and I was ready to go. I left the room and looked around to see nobody in sight. I walked down the stairs and exited out the night class dormitory doors._

_(The Dress: .com/imgres?q=ceil%27s+dress&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=cqpAL3k7MS97kM:&imgrefurl=.com/item/black-butler/black-butler-ciel-cosplay-cost/lid%253D66882&docid=8sLq7ipogjmxfM&w=302&h=543&ei=7iFKTqeiNcXpgAe01pVz&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=692&vpy=225&dur=208&hovh=301&hovw=167&tx=73&ty=163&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=86&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0&biw=1008&bih=647)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter: 15_

_ I walked down the cobbled sidewalk in front of that lead to the doors where the dance was being held. I opened the doors and saw all the students, night and day class students, gathered in that room. Some of the students turned to face the door and I felt like I was being the center of attention, so, I ducked down a little and moved swiftly across the room and sat on the soft sofa-like bench that had barely any light surrounding it. I watched the students dance around the open space in dim lights and different colored lights that roamed crazily around the room._

_ I twirled my hair in my pointer finger and enjoyed the music that was being played. "Shana?" I heard my name come from across the room. I stood up and saw a speck of red quickly flash in the crowd. "Shana?" I recognized the voice that was calling my name. It was Ember._

_ "Ember?" I called back, "I'm over here by the pillar!" I saw Ember jump multiple times from the crowd. She finally spotted me and walked towards me. I saw her come out of the crowd, the first thing I noticed was her dress. It was a long straight floor length dark emerald green dress with a long train behind her. Her red hair was curled beautifully and her mask she had on was in the shape of a butterfly and was a shiny black._

_ Ember smiled as she grew closer to me. From behind her I noticed she was dragging someone. "Shana this is my date..." she said as her date walked up next to her and stood looking at the floor not acknowledging me. _

_ My eyes widen a bit, "Your date is Renji." _

_ She giggled, "Yes he is. It was kinda unexpected. I thought this jerk hated me."_

_ "Funny how things work out huh?"_

_ "Yes that's for sure."_

_ "Well Ember, I'll tell you what. I've been here long enough I'm going back to my dorm."_

_ Ember looked sad, "Oh okay Shana. I'll see you in class tomorrow."_

_ I turned and walked towards the back door. As I grew closer I saw a pair of eyes and a darken figure standing by the door. I thought ____"Who the hell would be standing by the door?"__ I stopped in front of the figure and saw it was Zero. _

_ I stuttered, "Oh hello Zero. How are you this evening?"_

_ Zero leaned forward off the wall and grabbed my hand, "I'm fine." Zero was dress in a normal tux with a red undershirt. Zero then started to drag me back to towards the dance floor where all the students were._

_ "Um...Zero, why are we going over there?" I said as I tried to jerk away from his grip but did not succeed._

_ "You and me are going to dance. After all this is a ball."_

_ I stopped walking but Zero continued to drag me my feet sliding on the floor, "I have to dance in public. And with you."_

_ We stopped and Zero placed his hand on my hip and grabbed my hand and placed it on his shoulder and held my other hand out to the side, "You're about to find out... That I am one hell of a dancer." Zero started to move making us dance across the floor._

_ I blushed, "Exactly why do I have to dance with you?"_

_ "There isn't any other girl in this room I'd want to dance with."_

_ I blushed again and move along with Zero. I could see a bunch of students staring at us and I was so shy that I could barely move. For a moment I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't. I took in every moment of this dance. Zero looking into my eyes made me feel as if this was our wedding dance, what he was wearing, what I was wearing, and the song. It had a good beat and we were in sync with it. _

_ I leaned against his chest, "Zero, I have something to tell you," in my mind my heart was ready to tell him that I loved him and that I longed for him._

_ "And that is?" he questioned quietly._

_ "I... I," in that moment I froze up. I could not tell him how I felt._

_ "Shana, are you okay? You got really quiet."_

_ "Um," I pulled away from him and I was blushing a little, "I am fine. I am just struggling to tell you what I have to tell you." Zero looked at me, his eyes always burned a hole in my heart because of the passion I felt towards him. I couldn't take it anymore and I just ran away from._

_ "Shana! Wait!" Zero took off after me._

_ I ran to the exit and exited through the doors and ran down the cobbled sidewalk in front of the night-class dorm rooms. When I got to the doors, I stopped and put my hand on the door so I could catch my breath. As I was standing there I began to cry, "I can't tell him. It's killing me. It's just killing me..." I placed my hand on my chest where my heart was and held onto it and cried hard._

_ Suddenly, I heard footsteps hover towards me. It sounded like someone was running towards me, "Shana," the person said as they came to a stop and was breathing heavily, "Shana, please tell me."_

_ I turned to see Zero standing behind me with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, "Zero. I don't know if you realize this but... I love you dearly. I can't seem to think about anything else but you. After all you were there for me when Kaname changed me... into a monster," a threw my head into the palms of my hands cried harder._

_ Zero straightened up and walk over to me, "Shana, I have always cared about you and," Zero placed one of his hands on my shoulder and used the other to lift my head from my hands, "I love you dearly as well. And I want you to be mine."_

_ I was astonished at what he said, "What about the others and Yuki?"_

_ "I do not care about the others. And Yuki she has her head stuck so far Kaname's ass that she does not care about me anymore." _

_ I smiled at his response, "Zero, I accept your request on being yours."_

_ Zero leaned closer to me to where his lips were inches from mine and smiled, "I appreciate your answer," he then kissed me. _


End file.
